vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caleb (Blood)
Summary Caleb (last name unknown) is the main protagonist of the Blood franchise, originally created by Monolith Productions. Born in western Texas in 1847, Caleb's tale truly began when he ran across a burned-out homestead housing a lone woman, a cultist named Ophelia Price. After taking her into his protection, Ophelia eventually became Caleb's link to the cult to which she belonged; an evil collective known as the Cabal whose servants worshipped the dark god Tchernobog. The two of them soon rose through the ranks of the cult, eventually becoming part of the Chosen— Tchernobog's elite servants. Sometime after 1871, Caleb, Ophelia and the rest of the Chosen were betrayed by Tchernobog, disavowed and cast aside for their lieutenants to finish off one by one. Caleb was the last in line, hurled into a bottomless pit by Tchernobog himself. Caleb's revenge would finally come in 1928, the year in which he was resurrected in Morningside Cemetery. After a long and tireless rampage that saw the demise of every lieutenant responsible for the deaths of the Chosen (as well as countless other members of the Cabal), Caleb confronted Tchernobog and defeated him in battle, taking his life and inheriting his power in the process. With his companions avenged and the god slain, Caleb left to walk the Earth, going on to strive for the leadership of the Cabal and a means to resurrect Ophelia and the other Chosen. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A physically, higher with weapons Name: Caleb Origin: Blood Gender: Male Age: 181 (Stated to have been born in 1847. The second game takes place in 2028.) Classification: Undead human, former gunfighter, leader of the Chosen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 7), Healing (Mid-Low with the Doctor's Bag, as well as by consuming the hearts of humans), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (via Reflective Shots), Invisibility (via Cloak of Invisibility and the Stealth talisman), Enhanced Vision (via Beast Vision), Underwater Breathing (Type 3 via diving Suit), Statistics Amplification (via Armours and the Life Seed), Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with the Life Leech (Fires blasts of flame and magic energy which drain the victim's life-force and deal Spirit damage.), Death Manipulation, Distance Negation and Armor Negation with Voodoo Dolls (Ignores distance and armor with its attacks. Waving a hand across one of the dolls instantly kills a target and severely harms those nearby), Portal Creation, Chain Manipulation and Teleportation Negation (via the Flayer), Damage Boost (via The Anger talisman), Damage Reduction (via the Willpower talisman), Homing Attack (via the Orb), Clairvoyance (via the All-Seeing Eye), Invulnerability (via Death Masks), Enhanced Jump and Resistance to Fall Damage (via Jump Boots), natural Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Able to withstand direct Spirit damage. Capable of surviving the Life Leech's soul-draining effects without the use of Spirit Armour), Resistance to bullets (via Body Armour), Resistance to Fire and Explosions (via Fire Armour), vastly improved Resistance to Soul Manipulation, as well as Resistance to Magic (via Spirit Armour), Resistance to Possession (After killing the 16th incarnation of Tchernobog, he gained the latter's essence and reality-bending powers without being overtaken by the dark god's will and personality) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level physically (Killed the Naga. Has defeated his fellow Chosen in combat. Crushed Shial's torso with a single stomp. Tore open Gabriel's chest with his bare hands, along with Shial's spiderwebs that were capable of restraining the latter. Singlehandedly defeated the Beasts who were meant to serve as new members of the Chosen.), higher with weapons. Voodoo Dolls and the Life Leech can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of reacting to and dodging Tesla Cannon projectiles which, at the very least, should travel at this speed. Able to land hits on enemies who can also react to such projectiles.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Ripped open Gabriel's corpse and pulled out its organs with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, higher 'with The Anger talisman. 'Durability: Multi-City Block level physically (Can withstand hits from the Naga, as well as blows from the other members of the Chosen and numerous other enemies capable of killing them), higher with Armours, the Willpower talisman, and the Life Seed. Stamina: Superhuman. Able to fight for hours on end without tiring, as well as power through dozens of injuries without slowing down. Range: Extended melee range with the pitchfork. A few meters with shotguns. Several meters with flare guns, bombs, and dynamite. Roughly 150 meters with the Tommy Gun. Up to hundreds of meters with the Tesla Cannon, the Napalm Launcher and the Life Leech. Several hundred meters with the sniper rifle. Functionally unlimited with Voodoo Dolls. (limited only by eyesight) Standard Equipment: A pitchfork, a lighter, a combat knife, flare guns, sawed-off shotguns, Thompson SMGs, sniper rifles, the Tesla Cannon, the Napalm Launcher, numerous dynamite-based explosives (including remote-activated and proximity-sensitive variants), Voodoo Dolls, the Life Leech, the Orb, the Flayer, the All-Seeing Eye, the Doctor's Bag, the Cloak of Invisibility, Reflective Shots, Death Masks, the Life Seed, Body, Fire and Spirit Armour, various other weapons and items. * Napalm Launcher: A large and futuristic-looking weapon (despite first appearing in the game's version of 1928) which can fire napalm projectiles hot enough to vaporize human flesh all the way down to the bone. Its alternate fire lobs a giant ball of napalm which, upon contact with an enemy or a hard surface, explodes into smaller napalm projectiles. * Tesla Cannon: A firearm prototype which sends rapid-fire bolts of electricity at opponents. The alternate fire charges the gun for a brief moment before firing a high-powered blast of electricity in the direction of the target. * Voodoo Dolls: Small dolls made of cloth which target a victim within the user's line of sight. Once a target has been found, sticking pins in any part of the doll's body will damage the corresponding body part of the victim. (Arms, legs, shoulders, eyes, etc.) Caleb is quite fond of these dolls and tends to be rather sadistic when using them. ** Against The Undead: The dolls' potency increases dramatically when used on the undead, as they have been shown heavily staggering zombies with a single hit, as well as outright disintegrating the bodies of undead enemies with only two direct stabs. ** Death Wave: By waving his hand over one of his dolls, Caleb is able to cause instant death (or "return to death" in the case of undead foes) within a single target, as well as inflict severe damage to anyone within a few feet of the victim. * Life Leech: A disembodied skull attached to a magic staff that can fire blasts of energy at enemies. These projectiles siphon the life-force of enemies and transfer it to Caleb, dealing Spirit damage to them along the way. Should the Life Leech run out of the pool of trapped souls used to power itself, however, it will instead draw upon Caleb's own spirit to use as fuel for its projectiles. ** Sentry Mode: Setting the Life Leech upright allows it to act as a sentry turret of sorts, assaulting enemies the moment they step within range of it. When in this mode, it fires blasts of energy that deal far more massive amounts of Spirit damage per hit. ** Shockwave Attack: Slamming the end of the Life Leech on the ground causes it to release a limited-range shockwave of magical energy to damage foes and hurl them backward. * Orb: A small metal ball with protruding razor blades. The Orb works by flying out and attaching to a victim's head before boring into their skull and exploding. * Flayer: A hook attached to a chain which creates small portals with chains that attach to the victim. By flinging the hook, Caleb creates a small portal from which a similar hook & chain emerges to fix itself to the victim. Multiple chains can be summoned in succession in this manner, trapping the victim in place should they make contact. Enemies with teleportation abilities (such as the Zealot) are also rendered incapable of teleporting while these hooks are in place. **'Trap:' The Flayer's alt-fire creates a trap that springs several hooks upon its victim, ensnaring them immediately. * All-Seeing Eye: Like a mini-camera, Caleb can drop the eye anywhere he wishes and sees through it as a means of peeking around corners and/or keeping an eye on other areas. The disadvantage is the user is vulnerable while using the eye, and if the eye is destroyed or stepped on, the said user will be temporarily blinded. * Doctor's Bag: A bag of unnamed supplies that Caleb can use to fully heal himself. A single Doctor's Bag can be used multiple times within a battle depending on how badly Caleb has been injured. * Cloak of Invisibility: A cloak that Caleb can cast over himself, rendering him completely invisible. * Reflective Shots: A barrier that surrounds Caleb, stopping physical attacks and reflecting the damage back onto his attacker(s). * Death Mask: An ornate mask that grants the wearer invulnerability to damage of every type until the effects wear off. Intelligence: Above average. Possesses almost two centuries of experience, a mastery of firearms, explosives and the use of improvised weaponry, as well as a fairly impressive knowledge of show tunes. Despite this, he has made errors of judgment before, and has admitted on one occasion that he "never said (he) was smart". At the end of the first game, he was able to defeat Tchernobog in "a battle of wit and skill". Weaknesses: Almost completely psychotic. Most of his arsenal is based around bullets and fire. Reflective Shots cannot reflect fire-based attacks, nor can it reflect attacks that target the soul. Using the Life Leech while it's devoid of trapped souls will cause it to drain his own soul as compensation. Despite his years of experience, Caleb's somewhat stubborn and straightforward-thinking and has had moments of questionable tactical judgment in the past. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heart Consumption: Caleb is capable of consuming human hearts in order to regain his health and energy. There appears to be some sort of power boost that comes from the act of doing this, as the game's story alludes to Caleb "growing stronger" by consuming the heart of his fellow Chosen, Gabriel. * Beast Vision: Enhanced vision which allows Caleb to see enemies in the dark as if they were bathed in light. * Dual-Wield: Caleb is capable of dual-wielding virtually any firearm he has access to. This includes heavier weapons such as the Napalm Launcher. Gallery Caleb sideview.png Caleb-Physical-Model.jpg Caleb fire.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Blood (Game) Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Cowboys Category:Undead Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Chain Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Voodoo Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Knife Users Category:Snipers Category:Armored Characters Category:Dual Wielders